cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serbian Knights Alliance
thumb|250px|right|This is the SPTO HQ ''' Overview The SPTO was created by Stefan Uros IV of Srbija and Ghost of Ghostovia.It is a peacful alliance that works on development and trade.It is not interested in war. The SPTO uses two flags.The first is the official Presidental flag which is used along with the official flag.The second flag is the official flag of the SPTO.It symbolises that the SPTO is a peacful organisation, but that it can defend itself. Charter of the Serbian Patriots Treaty Organisation ' '1. War-Peace preference' 1.1 Serbian Patriots Treaty Organisation is neutral in any wars. 1.2 If a member of SPTO is attacked, other members will help that member by declaring war on state which attacked our member. 1.3 If they cannot attack the state because of some Cybernations rules, they need to send foreign aid. 1.4 If nation is in a war, its leader needs to stop the war before joining SPTO. ' 2. Nations joining and teams 2.1 Nation leaders which want to join have to be Serb ethnicity. 2.2 Team is not important in this alliance. 2.3 Nations are recommended to join the red team. 2.4 If nation is in a war, its leader needs to stop the war before joining SPTO (same as act 1.4). 3. Rules 3.1 No member under any circumstance may attack another member or any nation that we are allied with. 3.2 It is asked of all members not to act in any way to bring a negative image to the SPTO. 3.3 No SPTO member is allowed to be in another alliance at the same time. 3.4 Any member caught breaking these rules will go to Secretary court (read part 4). 4. Secretary court 4.1 Secretary court consists of these members: President, Vice-President, General Secretary, Secretary of Defence and Secretary of Foreign Affairs. 4.2 Secretaries will judge nations caught breaking rules from part 3. 4.3 They will announce their verdict in no more than 7 days from day when rule is broken. 4.4 General Secretary pronounces the sentences alone. 4.5 Anyone who tries to influence secretaries will go to Secretary court. 4.6 Members of court are asked to be honest and impartial when judging and sentencing. 5. Positions in SPTO 5.1 President - founder of alliance and author of this charter. He is responsible for all things in alliance, good and bad. 5.2 Vice-President - Second most important person in SPTO. If President is absent, Vice-President is in charge of everything. 5.3 General Secretary - Head of Secretary court. 5.4 Secretary of Defence - is in charge of defence in SPTO. He needs to give a full report about attack on one of our member nations, if they’re attacked. 5.5 Secretary of Foreign Affairs - in charge of all foreign affairs. He negotiates in case of any war declared on our member nation. He makes deals with other nations and alliances. He is also in charge of recruiting. 6. Offices President: Stefan Uros VI of Srbija Vice-President: Ghost of Ghostovia General Secretary: Danek Shakurstulumsk of Danekia Secretary of Defence: Borislav Miletic of FSR of Barbados Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Pacov of Alkosi 7. Members ''' -Stefan Uros VI of Srbija -Ghost of Ghostovia -Borislav Miletic of The FSR of Barbados -Danek Shakurstulumsk of Danekia -Pacov of Alkosi -Lloyd Christmass of Serbian Flaming Fist -Josip Broz Tito of Socialist Yugoslavia -Milenkov of Serbasia -Tlacatecatle of North Platoria -Cmoney of the united north -vujan of vujtopia -MistressBleak of Dolinovo -Knez Nenad of Serbia (New Byzantine Empire) Category: Alliances